Ouch!
by Botsey
Summary: What can teenager Spock learn from a young, female Embassy employee. He will be surprised. No outside Beta, all mistakes are my own.


OUCH

Eighteen-year-old Spock lay in his bed thinking about how he would spend his day. Although no Vulcan ever thought of the anniversary of his birth as significant, on Terra this day would be celebrated so, he WAS on TERRA; he would make it a special day. He reasoned, next week he would start at Star Fleet Academy and he was certain there would be few leisurely mornings like this. He then stretched his full length and got out of his bed.

He had an agreement with his appointed 'body guards;' they turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to Spock's private time. On occasion, they even joined him in what was for his age, illicit activities. Spock's theory was as the Terrans say, "When in Rome…"

His father and mother were off planet for a conference and would not return until the day after tomorrow. That would even give him time to take a short trip to some place outside of San Francisco, maybe Las Vegas. He really did not want to take the chance of anything leaking back to the Embassy-in this area, confrontation was always a possibility. In addition, old T'Zane, who cared for him since he was one year old, made it her business to instruct him to call on a regular basis if he left the grounds. She was extremely suspicious of Terrans. She viewed them as uncivilized and she rarely left the Embassy grounds. Xenophobic was Spock's estimation of his ex-nanny's judgmental attitude. Really, he had never felt threatened in anyway while on Terra.

After his shower, he stood before his closet and had to decide whether he would 'do' Vulcan or Terran today. Well, he thought, how about both, a pair of trousers, a shirt and a short robe as a jacket. It sounded creative to him.

As he exited his suite, T'Zane met him by his door, "Osu, your first meal of the day awaits you in the place for dining." With that, she proceeded down the hallway. Spock thought, 'Why did it always seem she was either right in front of him or right behind him. It was almost as if she was spying. Well, that was not logical,' he thought as he put on his formal bearing and walked down the stairs.

There was a hot buffet set out for him. Although to someone not familiar with Vulcan logic, all this formality or preparation expended for just one person did not appear reasonable.. However, Vulcan Embassy protocol required that there be order. A Vulcan mind required schedules, fixed activities and very little variance in day-to-day routine, so whether one or more ate, a buffet either small or great would be prepared. Nevertheless, in harmony with 'The Vulcan Way,' the food could not be wasted, so during the course of the day members of the staff would consume the leftovers.

Sunak was his body guard for today. He remembered fondly the last time they had been out together, and the heat rose to his face at that recollection. More so than all the others, Sunak was 'his partner in crime'. His connections explained his rapid rise through the ranks of the security detail.. His father is a member of The High Council and mother, the daughter of another member. Was there not a Terran expression about 'Having friends in high places?'

Spock had already ordered the car and as he finished his meal, someone to the rear of him cleared their throat. The sound's register appeared to be female. Spock gracefully rose from his seat turned and was surprised by the sight before him.

At the door was a female, dressed in an Embassy Security uniform. Her black hair was pulled back into a waist length braid. He calculated that her height would put her eyes just under his chin, her features were flawless.

"Osu Spockh," she said with a slight bow of her head. She continued, "Sunak was called away to Vulcan on urgent business and it appears that the rest of your security team are otherwise engaged. I shall act as your shield today."

That news caused a niggling sensation to resound in his mind. Exactly, what did T'Zane know?

As he looked at the female he could not prevent a slight quirk at the corners of his mouth. He truly questioned the validity of her statement. Really, when you think of it, how could she protect him? He could probably eat a meal off the top of her head. But maybe she could be a source of diversion for him, after all it was his…Another Terran expression came to his mind; "Do not count your chickens before they hatch…"

As they exited the Embassy, and were about to enter the official Embassy vehicle, Spock ordered, "I do not wish to use this vehicle. Please take it away and bring one that looks less official."

She bowed her head and complied. As she returned, Spock was glad to see she had selected a more 'sporty' type model for their use. He thought, 'This could get interesting.'

After she pulled up the vehicle, she exited and opened the door and gestured, for him to take a seat in the back. Spock had no intention, under her watch, to go against Embassy policy, so he slid himself into the back seat and buckled his security belt. Under a different watch he would have been in the front seat, driving.

"Osu Spockh, my name is T'Pel of the house of Koss and the family of Stoval. I am presently serving in this position because I have trained for it and I rotate to areas of need. This occupation is temporary for I will be returning to the Vulcan Science Academy within two of Terra's months. Do you wish to enter the location you wish to visit on the GPS?"

Because of 'present company' Spock would not be able to follow through on the plans he had initially, so he said, "I have not as yet determined where I wish to travel first. You may drive at your leisure. It is my thought that you have not visited this city before."

"You are correct, Osu. I have been to over a dozen Terran cities, but this is my first trip to Los Angeles. Perhaps, since it is your suggestion, you would like to take me on what Terrans call a guided tour."

"That is agreeable, I will suggest that you turn left at the next intersection and we will proceed to Fisherman's Wharf."

After T'Pel made the turn, Spock initiated the conversation, "What is your grade level at the Science Academy?"

Without hesitation she stated that she had been attending the Academy for three years. This would be her final year.

"What has been your focus?"

"Mathematics has always held my interest."

"This study will lead you to what ultimate goal?"

"To serve as an instructor at the Science Academy," she replied.

Nodding, Spock processed this information. She is perhaps three years older than he. She is focused, determined and has already set her sights on her life's ambition. He felt a slight pang; he had not as yet really set his sights on anything. Perhaps, like the Terrans say, he should "Get his show on the road."

Spock noticed that her eyes are intent on the rear view mirror. As they reached an intersection she made a sudden turn. Spock looked behind and noticed a two passenger flitter negotiating the same turn.

"Osu, it appears that someone is interested in either this vehicle or its passengers. Please brace yourself."

With that she floored the speed pedal and Spock felt the jolt that came with such acceleration. She had exceeded the allowable speed for such a location and soon she observed flashing lights and heard, "Please pull over to your right." As soon as the patrol car pulled up behind her, the flitter made a turn and with its noisy engine proceeded down a side road.

She waited in the front seat and once the officer approached her window, she handed him all the necessary papers. First of all diplomatic immunity had application in this case. But second, she advised the officer of the reason for her illegal actions. She gestured with her head to the back seat and gave the officer the offending vehicle's registration, he then transmitted that information for a city-wide search. He touched the corner of his hat and said,

"Your actions were justified and prudent. We will attempt to apprehend the occupants of the vehicle. The Embassy will be contacted once they have been apprehended. Ma'am is it possible you could describe these pursuers?"

Without hesitation, she described the faces she had seen in the rear view mirror. She was also able to describe the head gear of one and the color of the shirts of both. She had also determined that they were not Vulcans, but Terrans. With that revelation Spock is able to formulate a reason for their interest in their vehicle, it was him. His kidnapping would provide such criminals with a basis for a sizable ransom request. He had never imagined himself in such a setting before and realized he should have been more aware of his surroundings. Thinking even more deeply, he had to admit his past actions had been quite reckless, really thoughtless. By his actions, he had jeopardized his own and other's safety, and had also compromised his father's efficiency as ambassador. He felt a degree of shame.

Once those proceedings were handled she inquired, "Osu, do you still wish to continue this time away from the Embassy?"

Spock's adrenaline rush had subsided and he calmly said, "Certainly."

He then punched in the destination they had originally intended and they proceeded to the next intersection and followed the satellite's direction.

Once they arrived at Fishermen's Wharf, T'Pel exited the vehicle and surveyed the area immediately surrounding them and rolled down Spock's window and told him,

"I am going to activate the shield for you, my coordinates allow me to interact with you, but no one else will be able to get but so close to you. Is that clear, Osu"

Spock says, "Affirmative." He then thinks to himself, "The other guards had never taken such precautions on his behalf. This young Vulcan took her responsibility quite seriously. This female was for all intents and purposes was ready to give her life on his behalf. This realization was not lost on him. Again he was humbled.

They now were walking the street parallel to the docks on the bay and Spock was deep in thought. This small package, his guard, was a formidable force. She had made him conscious of his vulnerability, something no one else had done.

While Spock was deep in thought he was distracted by a shout, "Stop him, stop that man, he has stolen from my store!"

With a little more than the repositioning of her feet, T'Pel trips up the accused and as he attempted to raise himself up, she administered the Vulcan nerve pinch and stood over him poised for additional defensive action. The store keeper stood over the now prone body of the accused and as T'Pel brushed off her uniform as a ruse to keep from shaking the storekeeper's hand, she simply said, "His conduct was not acceptable."

Spock recognized his guard's stance over the unconscious alleged thief as fifth position Suus Mahaah, one of the many defense disciplines developed by his people. He had mastered that discipline at an early age. It was unusual for a female to be so schooled.

Within minutes a patrol car pulled up and the same officer that had assisted them previously exited the vehicle.

"Ma'am, this appears to be a busy day for you." The store keeper narrated what had happened. Recognizing, because of their diplomatic immunity, there would be no summons to appear for a court date Spock and T'Pel continued down the street.

"T'Pel, you are female, but you have been trained in Suus Mahaah?"

"Yes, my father is a master in many of our disciplines. He taught me several. I am totally prepared."

Spock walked along side her with his hands behind his back and said, "Indeed." Her expression, 'totally prepared' resonated in his mind. At this point in his life that statement, would not, no, could not apply to him.

Spock then inquired, "Do you require sustenance?"

She nodded, "No Osu, I have already consumed my daily requirement of nutriments for this day. Perhaps our time could be spent observing Terrans. You might be able to guide me and give me an explanation of their activity."

Spock nodded and proceeded with their exploration, his hands behind his back.

They observed a young female pushing a child in a stroller.

T'Pel addressed Spock, "A mother and her child?"

He replied, "Perhaps, but it might also be the child's baby sitter."

"A baby sitter?"

"Yes, a person in charge of the care of an infant or young child during the parent extended absence."

"Strange, The child appeared to be very young. On Vulcan, the first year of the child's life is spent almost entirely in the care of the parents so that the familiar bond is strengthened."

Spock explained, "Terrans, as you know, do not bond in this way. On Vulcan this period is necessary for the survival of 'The Vulcan Way'.

"I understand, Osu."

A group of street musicians caught her eye. "What is their purpose?"

"To entertain the public."

"Highly undignified," was her response.

"They attempted to make their audience feel the human emotion of happiness or joy," he explained.

"But, is the presence of those emotions critical to efficiency or survival?"

"No, it is unnecessary but, I have been told it is a pleasant experience."

"It probably would expend unnecessary energy."

"Quite so."

Up ahead two skateboarders approached and then whizzed by.

"Is this form of transportation used by many Terrans?"

"No, you noticed that the riders were young males. Although some females might engage in that activity, it is largely dominated by male Terrans. It is featured in their Olympic Games."

She shook her head and said, "It seems highly impractical. They must cover their head and extremities with padding for protection. It is far from being an efficient or safe form of transportation."

"They consider it a sport."

She questioned, "What is a sport?"

Spock replied, "It is the engaging in competition with oneself or another in order to prove which one's activity has superior merit."

"What is the end result?"

"They are awarded a prize."

"A prize?"

"A gift in reward for doing their best."

"But isn't it expected that one do their best? One should not be rewarded for putting forth one's best effort in any endeavor. It is what should be expected. Anything else is highly illogical"

"It is the Terran way."

Her response is, "Indeed."

Her observation caused another reaction in Spock and he questioned himself, "Had he really been doing his best? His best as a Vulcan should excel on many levels, a human's best. This revelation was not reasoned in arrogance, but in an acceptance of the reality that he lacked focus and drive. With that realization he thought of how his present mind set made him an unworthy representative of his people at Star Fleet Academy.

They passed a couple who seem to be sharing a meal out of a sack of some sort.

"Those two seem to be eating with their hands, is this also their way?"

"Yes, in some cases, I have heard Terrans say that foods taste better that way."

"How unsanitary."

Spock does not answer, but he wonders how he will respond to such conduct once he is immersed into the mostly human population of Star Fleet Academy. Some of their activities will likely be offensive to his Vulcan nature, but he must learn how to deal with whatever is normal for his hosts.

"Osu, I want you to know that this is my first experience observing the people of this planet. All my other assignments have been within the walls or confines of a Vulcan staffed private residences or offices. Thank you so much for this exposure."

"There is a human expression, It has been my pleasure, but the exposure is valuable if we are able to look at these persons as different, not inferior."

She nodded.

Spock noted that T'Pel always seemed to be in a learning mode. She was not into trivialities. It reminded him of the fact that he was not a focused individual, by choice, not necessity, and the time he had wasted could not be reclaimed. On the other hand, after this self-examination and painful revelation, changes were necessary. He realized that even the time in the rest of this day could be used more productively. In light of that fact he voiced his wish to return to the Embassy. After all, next week he would be starting his further education and after today, that would be his priority

The lessons he learned today, though painful, were productive and, T'Pel had not only been his shield, but his instructor. He will ask his father to attach a letter of commendation to her file, for she was and will be an excellent teacher. Such an act was highly un-Vulcan, but he was after all, half human.


End file.
